Happier
by Awako
Summary: Concours Les Chalusse d'Ébènes - Alors que Drago ne se remet pas de sa récente rupture, il croise Hermione, son désormais ancien amour, dans un bar, et se rend compte de tout ce qu'il a perdu. Song-fic sur Happier, d'Ed Sheeran. Happy-End malgré tout.


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai participé récemment au concours « les Chalusse d'ébènes », proposé par **Chalusse**. Et c'était une expérience formidable. C'était mon premier concours de fanfiction, c'était également la première fois que j'écrivais une song-fic, et c'était enfin la première fois que **Mery-Alice** ne faisait pas ma bêta. Un beau plongeon dans l'inconnu, en soit ! Mais je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir participé.

J'ai mis un petit temps à trouver le sujet de ma fic, puis, un jour, en entendant la chanson « Happier », _d'Ed Sheeran_ , l'idée m'a frappée subitement. Comme une grosse claque. Je savais que je ne gagnerai pas, très sincèrement, mais j'étais assez fière de mon écrit.

Les résultats sont tombés ce soir, dimanche 14 octobre 2018, et, si je ne finis en effet pas dans le top cinq, j'ai l'immense joie, et l'incroyable surprise, d'être dans les coups de cœurs de Chalusse ! Ça m'a vraiment refait ma soirée, je suis ultra heureuse ! Pour un premier concours, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais !

Je vous publie donc ce soir la version que j'ai envoyé à Chalusse. Il parait qu'il y a quelques petites fautes, d'orthographes, de syntaxes, de répétitions... Mais je le lui ai envoyé comme ça, et je tenais à le publier tel quel. Je m'excuse donc par avance si vous tombez malencontreusement sur une faute...

.

 **Disclaimer** : tous les éléments de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à _J. K. Rowling_ , et la chanson Happier appartient à _Ed Sheeran_. La traduction de la chanson a été faite par mon grand ami _RuneThor_ , et a été corrigée par moi-même, _Awako_.

 **Remerciements** : je veux tout d'abord remercier _Chalusse_ d'avoir organisé ce concours, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, grâce à elle. Je remercie également _Allucianna_ , _RuneThor_ , _Saralien_ et _Meito1_ , pour leur relecture, et leurs différents avis.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Happier**

.

Quand Pansy Parkinson ouvrit en grand les rideaux de son salon, Drago ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses yeux en grommelant, éblouit par la faible lumière des dernières lueurs d'automne. Le mois d'octobre était bien entamé, pourtant l'héritier de la famille Malefoy aurait difficilement pu énoncer la date du jour.

Cela faisait un mois désormais qu'il vivait reclus dans son appartement, dans une ruelle du Londres Sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait quitté le manoir familial pour prendre ce logement au début de sa relation avec son ancienne petite amie, Hermione Granger. Après plusieurs mois d'idylles, la Gryffondor lui avait claqué la porte au nez, alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer assez violemment.

La jeune femme avait reproché à Drago son caractère princier. Il en attendait trop d'elle, et semblait plus la prendre pour une mère de substitution qu'une véritable petite amie. Son besoin d'indépendance avait été le plus fort, et elle était partie vivre chez le couple Potter-Weasley, au Square Grimmaurd.

Ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble après avoir dû travailler sur un dossier commun au Ministère de la Magie. Si leurs débuts avaient été compliqués, des suites de leur scolarité ensemble, Drago avait avoué avoir laissé la plupart de ses convictions, dictées par son père, en enfance. Il avait grandi avec la guerre, et avait décidé de ne plus apporté d'importance à la « pureté » du sang d'un sorcier, notamment après avoir appris que Voldemort lui-même n'était pas un sang pur. Ils avaient donc appris à se connaître, et le Serpentard s'était laissé prendre au jeu, invitant le premier la brune à diner.

Si Drago avait vécu la première semaine qu'il avait passé sans Hermione comme une remise en question, tous les jours qui avaient suivis avait été un véritable enfer. Son cœur se fissurait un peu plus chaque jour, tant il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu. Désormais, il ne rêvait plus que de retrouver sa Hermione, de la prendre dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, et de lui dire enfin à quel point il l'aimait, et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait faire dans ses moments de déprimes les plus sombres. Car son fichu caractère Malefoy-esque l'en empêcherait sûrement.

« Je te promets que tu ne resteras pas enfermé ici, Malefoy ! On a promis de se retrouver tous les quatre ce soir, ce n'est pas pour que tu nous fasses ENCORE faux bond ! Alors attrape moi des vêtements propres, passe toi un coup de peigne, et dans dix minutes maximum, je t'attrape par la peau des fesses pour t'emmener boire un grand verre ! »

Drago sortit de sa rêverie, et leva les yeux vers une Pansy visiblement énervée. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon décoiffé, elle avait les bras croisés, et elle tapait du pied. Soupirant une énième fois, Drago fit l'effort surhumain de se relever, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après une veine tentative de ressembler à quelque chose de potable, il redescendit retrouver son amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant son air qui devait être pitoyable, et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans un nouveau bar qui avait ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pansy entra à l'intérieur de l'établissement d'un pas vif, tandis que Drago trainait les pieds en la suivant. Ils rejoignirent Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott à une table à l'abri des regards. Le basané se leva pour étreindre son meilleur ami, et, si Drago lui rendit son étreinte, elle fut sûrement moins chaleureuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Comment tu vas, depuis tout ce temps, mon pote ? Tu te fais rare, tu sais ! », lança Zabini à Drago tout en commandant quatre whisky Pur-Feu.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules sans grande conviction, en fixant ses mains pour ne pas subir les regards inquiets, accusateurs ou interrogateurs de ses différents amis. Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire la conversation, Pansy se lança d'elle-même dans un quasi-monologue, interrompu parfois par Blaise ou Théo, sur les différents détails trépidants de sa vie.

L'héritier Malefoy écoutait d'une oreille distraite, lorsque son sang se glaça. La silhouette qui venait de rentrer dans le bar ne lui était que trop familière. Il en connaissant chaque forme, chaque courbe, chaque boucle de cheveux. Si lui, désormais, ne voyait plus qu'elle, Hermione, elle, ne le remarqua pas, et s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre avec un homme que Drago n'identifia pas. Son visage lui était pourtant familier, et en forçant ses souvenirs, il se souvint l'avoir déjà vu dans les rangs de Serdaigle lors de ses années d'études.

Drago essaya en vain de se concentrer sur le blablatage de Pansy, pourtant son regard ne pouvait se détourné de sa brune. Il la vit rire sincèrement à ce qui devait être une blague de son interlocuteur, et son rire commença par réchauffer le cœur de Drago, avant de le lui briser un peu plus, lorsque la jeune fille posa sa main sur celle du Serdaigle.

Est-ce qu'Hermione était réellement en train d'avoir un rendez-vous galant à quelques mètres de lui ? Voir qu'elle avait réellement tourné la page remplit Drago d'un sentiment de tristesse, et de désespoir, qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il put voir Hermione siroter sa Bièraubeurre, se laissant une moustache de mousse au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure qui la fit rire de gêne, comme elle le faisait à ses côtés à l'époque. Il devina précisément à quel moment elle s'était mise à parler de son travail, repérant l'éclat dans ses yeux caractéristique de son engagement dans le Service Juridique du Ministère de la Magie. Chaque seconde qu'Hermione passa avec cet homme, Drago la sentit s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le Serdaigle se leva pour payer leurs consommations, et Hermione se leva à sa suite. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du bar, elle croisa pourtant le regard meurtri et éteint de Drago, qui n'eut pas la force de détourner les yeux, et de remettre son masque d'indifférence. Il soutint son regard le temps de quelques secondes, avant que la jeune fille, qui avait perdu toute trace de sourire, ne sorte de l'établissement.

Drago ferma les paupières quelques instants, le temps pour lui de digérer ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il aurait préféré qu'un Détraqueur tente de lui aspirer son âme, plutôt que d'assister à cela. Car, si son âme était toujours bel et bien dans son corps, son cœur en était anéanti.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses trois meilleurs amis le regardaient avec appréhension. Sûrement s'étaient-ils rendu compte de sa détresse. Cela eut le mérite d'énerver Drago plus encore. Il se leva d'un coup sec, les faisant tous les trois sursauter, et posa une poignée de Gallions sur la table pour payer leurs consommations.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. », leur dit-il simplement, avant de transplaner directement à son appartement.

Une fois seul, Drago se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un simple sortilège informulé, puis se concentra sur sa respiration, qui était saccadé, alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort particulier. La pensée d'Hermione avec un autre homme le hantait. Sa tristesse se changeait en colère, puis en haine, puis en désespoir.

Qu'importe où il posait les yeux dans cet appartement, qui était le leur, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Chaque meuble avait été positionné selon leurs désirs à tous les deux, la peinture avait été faite selon leurs goûts. Dans un coin de la pièce dormait Ruby, la petite chouette hulotte qu'ils avaient adoptés ensemble pour leurs courriers. Des photos d'eux étaient encore posées sur les meubles, soigneusement encadrées par Hermione.

Drago prenait enfin réellement conscience que c'était fini. Qu'il n'y aurait aucune seconde chance possible. Qu'il l'avait totalement, et définitivement perdue.

Il sursauta en sentant une perle d'eau salée dévaler sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste vif, et se marmonna pour lui-même :

« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. »

Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait désespéré, et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait un nœud dans le ventre, et une boule dans la gorge. Il sentait une migraine pointée derrière son front, et il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Il aurait eu tant de choses à lui dire…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il attrapa sa baguette magique, et il attira sur la table basse devant lui une feuille de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il ne pouvait plus lui dire, en effet, mais il pouvait encore lui écrire. Il trempa sa plume dans l'écrier, et resta plusieurs secondes devant la feuille blanche, laissant goûter sa plume quelques fois, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire en premier… Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et posa la plume sur le parchemin.

Walking down 29th and park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

 _Marchant sur la 29ième et au parc_ _  
_ _Je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre_ _  
_ _Seulement un mois qu'on s'est séparés_ _  
_ _Tu as l'air plus heureuse_

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

 _Je t'ai vu entrer dans un bar_ _  
_ _Il a dit quelque chose pour te faire rire_ _  
_ _J'ai vu que vos deux sourires étaient deux fois plus large que les_ _  
_ _nôtres_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu as l'air plus heureuse, c'est vrai_

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

 _Personne ne t'a blessé comme je t'ai blessé_ _  
_ _Mais personne n_ _e t'a aimé comme je t'ai aimé_ _  
_ _Promis, je ne le prendrais pas personnellement, chérie_ _  
_ _Si tu_ _t'en vas et vis_ _avec quelqu'un d_ _e nouveau_

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

 _Parce que, chérie, tu as l'air plus heureuse, c'est vrai_ _  
_ _Mes amis_ _m'ont dit_ _qu_ _e, un_ _jour, je le ressentirai aussi_ _  
_ _Et_ _jusque-là_ _, je_ _vais sourire pour_ _cacher la vérité_ _  
_ _Mais je sais que j'étais plus_ _heureux_ _avec toi_ _  
_

Drago s'arrêta d'écrire pour se relire. Il avait laissé parler son cœur en écrivant, et il trouvait tout ceci terriblement…niais. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, et il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré.

De rage, il renversa la table du salon, et tout ce qui était dessus, envoyant notamment d'un coup de pied rageur l'encrier rouler quelques mètres plus loin, tout en déversant son contenu sur le sol.

Il envoya voler dans la pièce les différents coussins du canapé, dont l'un renversa la cage de Ruby qui s'envola au-dessus d'une armoire en hululant son mécontentement, avant de se prendre un sortilège de mutisme sur le bec. Drago lança plusieurs sorts sur des vases et autres bibelots, jusqu'à détruire le cadre d'une des photos qu'il lui restait. Là, il se figea, et observa l'image sur le sol.

Hermione lui souriait tendrement, tandis qu'il la couvait des yeux, avant de poser sur son front un tendre baiser.

Drago se sentit soudain terriblement faible, face à cette photo, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol, les genoux repliés vers lui. Sa gorge le brûlait presque, désormais, mais il tenait bon.

« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. », se répétait-il en boucle au fond de lui. D'un coup de baguette, il attira à nouveau à lui sa lettre, qui avait été taché par sa crise de nerfs. Il attira également une bouteille de whiskey dont il avait déjà bu plus qu'il n'était raisonnable de boire, et se remit à écrire.

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

 _Assis dans un coin de la salle_ _  
_ _Tout me fait penser à toi_ _  
_ _Je_ _m'occupe d'une_ _bouteille presque vide en me disant_ _que_ _tu es_ _plus_ _heureuse ;_ _  
_ _N'est-ce pas_ _?_

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

 _Personne ne t'a blessé comme je t'ai blessé_ _  
_ _Mais personne n'a besoin de toi_ _autant que j'ai besoin de toi_ _  
_ _Je sais qu_ _'il y en a d'autres qui te mérite_ _  
_ _Mais_ _ma chérie_ _, je_ _t'aime encore_

Une goutte tomba sur le papier alors qu'il finissait sa phrase. Drago ferma ses yeux, tout en posant sa main sur son visage, pensant que cela les arrêterait. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant de longues minutes, se tordant de douleur tant son cœur le tiraillait, hoquetant sous la peine et le mal qui le rongeait.

Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Pourtant il pleurait. Car à cet instant, il n'était plus un Malefoy fier et fort, comme son père le lui avait appris. Désormais, il n'était qu'un homme meurtri par la peine, et rongé par le remord, dont le seul souhait était de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Alors, tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler, il conclut sa lettre.

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

 _Mais j_ _'imagine_ _que tu es plus_ _heureuse, vraiment_ _  
_ _Mes amis m_ _'ont dit_ _qu'un jour je le ressentirai aussi_ _  
_ _Je pourrais essayer de sourire pour_ _dissimuler la_ _vérité_ _  
_ _mais je sais que j'étais plus_ _heureux_ _avec toi_

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

 _Chérie, tu as l'air plus_ _heureuse_ _, c'est vrai_ _  
_ _Je sa_ _vais_ _qu'un jour tu_ _tomberais pour_ _quelqu'un d'autre_ _  
_ _Mais s'il brise ton cœur comme les amants le font_ _  
_ _Sache juste que je serais là à t'attendre_

Drago posa sa plume au sol pour mieux regarder les mots qui dansaient sur le papier face à lui. Il se relut plusieurs fois. Puis il froissa la lettre en une boule, et la jeta contre l'armoire depuis laquelle Ruby l'observait.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Qu'il allait envoyer cette lettre à Hermione, et que cela changerait quelque chose ? C'était trop tard. Il avait tout fait foiré. Son stupide caractère l'avait poussé à rester le fier Sang-Pur qu'on lui avait appris à être. Pourtant il n'était plus cet homme-là. Hermione l'avait changé.

À son contact, il avait été plus serein, plus humain, plus épanoui, et bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Vide de bonheur, vide d'espoir, vide d'une quelconque forme de sentiments positifs. Drago s'allongea sur le sol de son salon, et, doucement, il sombra dans une longue torpeur, qui eut au moins pour but de le faire cesser de pleurer.

Ce sont des coups frappés à la porte qui le réveillèrent. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Le soleil semblait déjà se recoucher dehors. Il aurait dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures de suite ? Il se frotta doucement le visage, puis entendit à nouveau frapper. Et il se figea quelques instants.

Quatre coups rapides, puis deux coups lents. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour toquer ainsi.

Il se leva d'un seul bond, et alla ouvrir la porte. Bien qu'il l'ait deviné, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Hermione.

« Salut. », lui dit-elle calmement.

« Salut… », lui répondit Drago en tentant de cacher le frisson qu'il avait eu en attendant le son de sa voix. Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux trop longs, puis se poussa pour la laisser rentrer.

Il la vit s'arrêter un quart de seconde face au capharnaüm ambiant, mais elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé d'une démarche droite et rapide. Drago resta debout face à elle, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Quand il remarqua qu'elle tenait Ruby au creux de ses mains, il jeta un œil vers le placard devant lequel devrait se tenir la lettre qu'il avait écrit la veille au soir. Seulement, elle n'était plus là.

« Ruby m'a amené ceci, ce matin… », commença Hermione d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.

Drago ferma les yeux. Stupide piaf. Il n'osait même plus regarder Hermione. Elle devait avoir la lettre. Elle l'avait sûrement lue. Il allait se désintégrer de honte sur place. Quand il entendit la Gryffondor se relever, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond lorsqu'il la vit à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je suppose que…tu n'es plus exactement le même que j'ai laissé ici, il y a un mois… N'est-ce pas ? »

Drago ne voulut pas répondre. Avouer sa faiblesse était contraire à tous ses principes. Mais le regard noisette planté dans le sien le désarçonna totalement. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter de contenir le moindre sentiment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'il détourna immédiatement en les essuyant d'un revers de manche. Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant que cela l'empêcherait de pleurer, et, d'une voix hésitante, déclara :

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal, que ces derniers jours… Je serai prêt à laisser Tu-Sais-Qui reprendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique pour n'avoir plus jamais à revivre ça… Tu m'as terriblement manquée, Hermione… »

Il attendit qu'elle réponde, mais elle ne le fit pas. Après plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en tortillant ses mains, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle hésitait à dire quelque chose. Enfin, elle fixa à nouveau ses yeux bruns dans ceux, gris pâles désormais, de Drago.

« Tu l'as écrit dans ta lette. Mais tu ne l'as jamais dit. Dis-le. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ses mots, en vérité, il ne les avait jamais dits de sa vie. Ni à Hermione, ni à sa mère, ni à son père, ni à personne. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien de fois ils les avaient pensés. Il respira profondément une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, alors il continua.

« Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je sais que je suis très loin de la perfection, ou même très loin de l'homme que tu mérites. Je n'ai ni ton génie, ni ta compassion, ni ta gentillesse, ni ton courage. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, perdu dans des sentiments qu'il n'a jamais connu, qui t'aime désespérément, à en perdre la raison… »

Les traits du visage de la brune semblèrent se détendre. Alors, doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago, et vint se coller contre lui. Drago eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses poumons. Il passa ses mains autour des épaules d'Hermione, et put enfouir son visage dans les boucles brunes et décoiffés de la Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, mais aucun ne s'en plaint. Ce fut Hermione qui recula au fur et à mesure, pour se détacher délicatement de lui.

« Je t'en veux toujours un peu, Drago… Mais je veux croire que tu as changé. Alors, je veux bien repartir de zéro, et réessayer d'être avec toi. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour me refaire à tout ça… »

Drago hocha la tête. C'était plus qu'il ne l'avait espérer. Comment pourrait-il refuser ?

« Peut-être… », commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Le regard d'Hermione l'encouragea à continuer. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait vraiment recommencer de zéro… Si on sortait d'abord déjeuner, toi et moi, un de ces jours ? Et si ça se passe bien, on pourra tenter un deuxième rendez-vous… »

« C'est un rencard, Malefoy ? »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est exactement la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite, la première fois qu'il l'avait invité. Hermione finit par hocher la tête à son tour.

« Alors disons vendredi midi, aux Trois Balais. Ça te va ?

« C'est parfait. Merci Hermione… »

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire, qui fit rebattre le cœur de Drago dans sa poitrine. L'espoir avait reparu en lui. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres, et de les dévorer, comme il le faisait auparavant. Pourtant, il attendrait. Il raccompagna la jeune fille à la porte, et ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer sans rien dire. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue, et il l'entendit murmurer juste avant qu'elle ne transplane :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

.

* * *

.

Merci de m'avoir lu, et, si toi aussi, tu as participé au concours des Chalusse d'ébènes, et que tu as publié ta participation, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un MP, je serai ravie de venir te lire ! :)

Promis, je vous retrouverai bientôt (je l'espère !), sur une prochaine fic longue, quand je me serai remise sérieusement à l'écriture, car en ce moment, dès que j'ai un peu de temps à y consacrer, je travaille le plan, et pas l'écrit en soit. Mais ça viendra, c'est promis !

Pleins de bisous, et prenez bien soin de vous !


End file.
